Hope for a Love Lost
by LoVeDoNtHaTe
Summary: Draco and Hermione haven't seen each other in years. Will one encounter change anything at all? Or will it change the future for their children?


**Hope for a Love Lost**

_disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters and ... everything. _

* * *

_I want to see you. – Draco_

Hermione looked at the note, her heart stuttering. It had been so long since she'd seen the handwriting and the person.

_I don't think that would be a good idea. – Hermione_

She sent it off and bit her bottom lip.

"Who was that from?" her husband asked. Ron picked up their little daughter. "Don't eat that, Rose, it was on the floor!"

"It was one of Rosie's friends. Her mom wants to make a playdate."

"Oh, that'd be fun. Wouldn't it be, Rosie?"

"Yes! Friends are fun!"

Ron grinned, and the owl came back. Hermione opened the note with trembling hands.

_Please. I just want to see you, talk to you. – Draco_

She swallowed thickly.

_Why all of a sudden? Nevermind. I'm going to have to bring my kid. Kensington playground, Wednesday, 10 a.m. – Hermione_

She breathed a sigh. "So we're going to meet in Kensington Wednesday. Excited Rosie?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Which friend?"

Hermione's brain whirred quickly. "Her name's Lydia."

"Oh. Wish I could go, but I'm going to Romania tomorrow." He pouted and Rose pouted along.

"I wish Daddy could go."

"Daddy can't go. He has work. Be careful at the playground, though, 'mione. You wouldn't our little boy to be damaged." He smiled and Hermione self-consciously put a hand on her stomach.

The owl came back and she snatched it quickly.

_You have a kid? I'll bring mine too. Can't wait. – Draco_

Hermione's heart almost stopped for a moment as she read his words. It had been one of her deepest wishes that he hadn't gotten married, but she was happy he'd moved on. Moved on with life like she had. Well, tried at least.  
Wednesday, 10 o' clock. It sounded like a promise. They'd see each other again.

Hermione took Rose out of Ron's arms and whirled her around, trying to forget the blonde man from her dreams.

No one had heard a breath of their relationship when it started. It was fifth year, a year Hermione would never forget. It was right before the war made everything very dangerous, and she had tried to get over her feelings for Ron. He had been fancying Lavender then, and she had delved into her schoolwork to ignore her unrequited feelings.

The Prefect meetings were what started the truce between her and Malfoy, and working in close relations and having multiple partnerships in class projects made the two teenagers realize the growing feelings that they had for each other. It was difficult to ignore their past, but when they started their secret relationship, it was as if they were two very different people.

It was the war that split them apart. Even afterwards, when they tried to bring the relationship back up again, it was obvious that it would not work. They were too scarred, too different. It was she that had to break up because he was unwilling, and so they went their separate ways, and she hadn't seen him or heard from him since.

It was thirteen years since she'd seen him last. They both would've changed so much. But still, she couldn't wait to see him.

It was two days till Wednesday, but those two days felt agonizingly short to Hermione. She didn't know what she would say, what she'd wear, what she'd do when she got there; forget using Rose as an excuse, she would use her as her security blanket.

But he had a child too. Who had he married? Did he really love her? There was a lot going on in Hermione's mind, and she was stressed those two short days. On Wednesday, at 10 o' clock sharp, she arrived at the children's park, Rose in hand, wearing autumn-coloured robes with her hair in a ponytail. She wouldn't dress up to meet a man who wasn't her husband, especially if that man was her former love interest. But, of course, she unconsciously (or so she told herself) had put in the diamond earrings he had given her in their sixth year.

She saw him as soon as they stepped foot inside the playground. He was the only one with white-blonde hair that clashed with his dark robes. He had a little boy, his little clone, sitting with him on a blanket in the grass. The boy didn't fidget much, but sat still, patiently waiting with his father for someone he probably hadn't even heard about.

Hermione approached them nervously; she felt like a little girl on her first date…except with children. Draco stood as soon as he saw her, and the boy copied his father's movement.

"Hermione," he breathed, taking her in. "It's really corking to see you."

"You too." And she meant it, with all her heart.

"This must be your daughter."

"Yes, say hello Rosie."

"Hello," she said with a smile. "I'm Rosie."

"How old is she?" Draco asked, smiling at the darling girl.

"Seven."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? My son is seven too. Say hello."

"Hi. I'm Scorpius." Draco smiled and put an arm around his son.

"Go play with Rose, Scorpius. Rose's mum and I are going to talk." Hermione felt her hands tremble at that.

"Okay, Dad. Come on. I'm Scorpius."

"I know I heard you the first time."

"I forgot your name."

"It's Rose!"

Draco and Hermione chuckled as the two children walked off to the playground.

"Come on, sit," Draco said, sitting as he spoke. She obeyed and looked at him like she'd looked at him all those years before.

"So why'd you want to meet me all of a sudden?"

He looked somewhat uncomfortable, but he met her brown eyes nevertheless. If everything about his demeanor had changed, his gaze hadn't. She swallowed, suddenly afraid to know the answer.

"I just wanted to see you again. We haven't seen each other for years, and I know it's a bit out of the blue—"

"Just a bit," she said with a little laugh.

A corner of his mouth went up. "Yes, just a bit, but I've been wanting to see you for ages."

She didn't know how to respond, so she stayed quiet. He talked for a long time about the last fifteen years, somehow knowing that she felt awkward, and she spoke a little more as time passed. They talked about splitting up, getting married, getting pregnant, having children, almost separating (in Draco's case), and loads of other things that'd bore the people that might be tuning in to their conversation. But the talk they finally had brought some sort of peace within them; it was a conversation of not only comfortable subjects, but uncomfortable ones like feelings and splitting up. It was a talk long overdue.

After almost an hour and a half, they fell into a comfortable silence. They had moved closer to each other over the course of the hour and a half, and they looked out at their children, playing well together. He suddenly expelled a breath. "You know," he started wistfully, "I still wish—"

"Don't say it," she warned him.

He gazed at her with that same sentimental expression he'd worn before.

"It won't change anything." She wouldn't look at him. "And we can't meet again."

"I understand." He touched the diamond on her earlobe. "As long as you remember me." He leant in and kissed her cheek tenderly. "I love you."

She shivered and put a hand on her stomach unconsciously. "I'm sorry," she murmured, finally turning her face to his.

He just shrugged, brushing her hair out of her face. "Our words won't change anything."

"I think it's time to go," she whispered. "Rosie!" Draco stood and helped her up. Her little girl with auburn hair and big brown eyes came running along with Scorpius. They were both all mucked up.

"You're positively filthy!" she exclaimed, brushing dirt off her daughter's robes.

"He was throwing dirt at me!" she complained, pointing a finger at Scorpius.

"Stop blaming me," he replied coolly, brushing dirt off his own robes. "You started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"We're going home now, Scorpius. Say goodbye to Ms. Granger."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look.

"Goodbye Ms. Granger. G'bye Rosie!"

"Bye Mr. Malfoy. Bye Scorp!" She grinned at him.

"Don't call me that!" He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. Both grabbed onto their respective parents' hand.

Draco leant in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She returned the favour, and both pulled back slowly. "Bye Hermione," he said, looking forlornly at her, and she produced a regretful smile in return.

"Goodbye, Draco. See you in a few years."

"It'll be agonizingly long."

Hermione only nodded and walked off. Rosie waved vigorously and Scorpius waved back. The blokes watched the girls go until they Disapparated. Then Draco turned to his son.

"Make sure to be good friends with her."

Scorpius nodded with a breathtaking smile. "She is my friend."

His father smiled back and tousled his son's blonde hair. "Good. Let's go home."

Back at the Weasley household, Rose sat in the kitchen watching her mum make lunch.

"When are we going to see Scorpius again?" she asked.

"Not for awhile, honey."

"How long is awhile?"

"A long time."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do we have to wait a long time to see him?"

"Because Daddy doesn't like his Daddy."

"But why?"

"They didn't like each other at school."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "When I go to school, will I not like Scorp then?"

"I hope not. You should be friends with him."

"We are friends."

"That's great honey. Do me a favour."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Daddy we went out to meet Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius. It'll be our little secret."

"Ooh, I love secrets!"

"I know. So don't tell him, okay? I'm counting on you."

"Yes ma'am!"

Hermione smiled and placed a sandwich in front of her. "Good girl. Now eat your lunch."

"Thank you Mummy."

"You're very welcome."

Hermione sat across from her daughter and wished for her husband to come home.

Four years later, she stood with Ron at Platform 9 ¾ to send their daughter off to school. As she was looking around at familiar acquaintances, she met eyes with him.

His grey eyes roamed over her face above the crowd, seeming to drink her in, and he nodded curtly, then turned away. Scorpius, not so little anymore, looked over at where his father's gaze had lingered and his eyebrows raised.

"Dad, it's Rose!"

"I know. You'll be going to school with her."

"Brilliant!"

"See you in the winter, Scorp. Make me proud."

Scorpius smiled. "Rosie used to call me that."

Draco grinned and looked at his wife. "You're mum's getting lonely."

"Oh, Mum!" Scorpius exclaimed, and embraced his mother as Draco's gaze moved to his long lost love once again.

Hermione had turned away after he acknowledged her, and Rose looked over.

"Mum!" she exclaimed quietly, and Hermione threw her daughter a stern look. Smiling, Rose threw her arms around her mother. "There's Scorpius!" she whispered in her mother's ear. "I haven't seen him in years!"

"Well, you'll get to see him at school."

"I hope he didn't turn into a jerk." Rose pulled back, smiling brightly.

"Hey, what are you two girls gabbing about?" Ron asked.

"School, of course," his daughter replied with a smile. She tousled her younger brother's red hair and grinned. "See you, Hue."

Four-year-old Hugo frowned. "Don't touch my hair!"

Ignoring him, she hugged Ron. "Bye, Daddy! I'll write you if you reply back."

"Of course we'll reply! Say, isn't that the Malfoy boy? Make sure to beat him in every subject, Rose. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains!"

"Ron," Hermione said with a little laugh, "don't turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"All right, but remember granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you brought home a Pure-blood."

"Don't be silly, Dad," she said, and kissed him and the rest of her family goodbye. After exchanging a wink with her mother and another load of goodbyes, she finally boarded the train.

With an arm around Ron and another around Hugo, they passed the Malfoys on the way out.

She and Draco exchanged a glance along with a small smile of acknowledgement.

"Malfoy," Ron offered, and Draco stood at his full height. Ron still towered over him.

"Weasley," he replied with a nod.

"You have a handsome-looking boy. Scorpius, is it?" Hermione said.

"Yes, thank you. You have lovely children as well." His gaze lingered on Hugo for a moment, and the bold little boy smiled.

"Well, dear, we must be leaving soon," his wife said. "Narcissa is expecting us in a few minutes." She smiled sweetly at the Weasley couple.

"Yes, of course. This is my wife, Astoria."

"Lovely to meet you," Astoria said, and the two adult Weasleys smiled, albeit forcibly.

"Charmed. If you'll excuse us, we ought to be leaving too," Ron said, and nodded at the two.

"It's been lovely catching up," Hermione added with a wave as Hugo pulled her along. Draco watched with sad eyes as she left.

"You didn't have to acknowledge them," Ron muttered as they walked out. "It was bloody awkward trying to make conversation with a bloke we hated in school. It's hard trying to forget the past. 'mione?"

"I know what you mean, believe me," she sighed, trying her hardest not to look behind her. "I was just trying to be polite."

"Sometimes you're just too forgiving for your own good."

"I know," she replied as she lost her internal battle and glanced back. He was talking to his wife, and she watched as he too glanced briefly in her direction before they Disapparated. She tried to swallow the grief that seemed to engulf her, and she turned to her son and smiled. "You'll be going to school soon too," she told him.

"Oh Mum, don't be silly. Is that why you're tearing up?"

Ron smiled and put an arm around her. "Don't cry, 'mione. She'll be home soon, even if it's just for a break."

"Yeah." Her mind was still lingering on the blonde, whose thoughts did not stray far from her as he sat with his wife and mother for tea.

It was with hope they sent their children off to school; hope that they made good, lasting friends, got fantastic marks, made the Quidditch team in years to come, but it was the freshest hope in both minds that the romance that had been kept from them could be kindled between their children. And hope is a very powerful thing.

_

* * *

_

_thanks you for reading! please review! -LoVeDoNtHaTe_


End file.
